The increasing popularity of communication tools such as instant messaging, email, SMS (short message service), paging, etc. has changed the way that people communicate. Unfortunately, in some situations some communication systems may be unusable. For example, while participating in meeting, a person may want to determine if he has any voice mail messages or otherwise be able to receive his voice mail messages. Unfortunately, listening to a voice mail message may be disturbing to other participants in the meeting or may look impolite.
As such, there is a need for a system, method, apparatus, means, and computer program code for providing a voice mail message to a recipient via one or more other forms of electronic communication.